


Orange sailing

by Chikan_The_Mikan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikan_The_Mikan/pseuds/Chikan_The_Mikan
Summary: Just a chikayou story, nothing really special. I can’t decide what kind of ending I want it to have, but since this is my first story I’ll probably make it a happier ending. There’s barely anything planned in this so I’m writing it as I go along.





	1. Mari’s Shiny Idea

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so any feedback is welcome

You was having a normal day, ... well for the most part it had been. Normally she would be almost inseparable from Chika once they got to the bus stop, but today it seemed that Chika had overslept and missed the bus. It felt a little weird without Chika there since You was used to being with her first thing in the morning. Chika would always had a huge smile as soon as she walked out of the door that would practically infect You with her happiness and push her out of the morning grogginess. You was deep in thought trying to understand why she was feeling weird that Chika wasn’t there when Mari jumped in her face.  
“Good morning You-Chan!”  
“Ahh! Mari-San? Why are you in the second year classrooms?”  
“Calm down You, school hasn’t officially started yet. Anyway I have a SHINY idea!”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“Hehe, it’s actually a sort of bet or dare”  
“OH No! I am not doing one of your weird dares!”  
“Calm down, calm down! It’s simple, and I have to take part in too.”  
“Huh, Okay then.. what is it?”  
“Hehe, alright so keep watch of the door and make sure that you know who the last person to walk through it is.”  
“Why would I need to do that?”  
“Because you’ll have to ask that person out!”  
“MARI! Why do you think I would do that!?”  
“Because if you do that then I have to ask out the last person to walk into our next practice.”  
“What! How is that fair? You get a much smaller pool of people!”  
“It’s fair because it’s weird to ask out your friends, duh. Besides you have the chance of getting someone you don’t know and having it be way easier to ask them out.”  
“If I ask someone out then rumors will be spread about me and that person!”  
“Oh?? Are you worried that someone specific would find out, maybe you like someone! Who is it, You-Chan?”  
“W-what?! I don’t like someone, Mari.”  
“Then why would you care about people hearing rumors? If any bad rumors are spread then you can tell people about the dare/bet (*Mari says slash for the foreword slash*). Oh I forgot to mention, when you ask them out you can’t tell them that it’s because of this dare/bet.”  
“Okay, but what can I even gain by doing this? What makes it think I’d do it?”  
“That’s simple, you get to make me ask out someone in Aqours. Although it is the last person to walk through the door.”  
{Well let me think through this, if I do this then I can get Mari to finally ask out Kanan seriously or I can get her to ask another Aqours member seriously. But I also have to ask out someone, if it’s someone I don’t know then it could be spread around that I like them and then Chika might find out and think bad of me... wait why did I think of Chika finding out first? Whatever it’s only because she’s my friend. OH GOD WHAT IF ITS CHIKA THAT WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR! That could mess up our friendship, but wait, if she said yes then we would be dating and then we might kiss and then we would end up havi— AHH No! Why would I think of that!? I-I don’t like Chika that way! That’s weird.. right? I mean we’ve been friends for so long it’d be weird if we were suddenly dating and doing those kind of things.. right? Nevermind, it’s not like Chika would even say yes, we’re just friends after all. And it’s not like she’s gonna be the last one through the door, I’m pretty sure that she’s sick at home right now. -yeah that’s it, she missed the bus because she’s sick and staying home from school. -Yeah, I even saw her coughing a little the other day, she’s definitely sick. So there’s nothing to worry about then!}  
“Alright then Mari, I’ll do it!”  
“Yay! You accepted my SHINY idea! You can’t back out though now, I’ll see you at practice! And you might wanna get rid of your blush, little tomato!” Mari then winked at You before rushing towards the door.  
“Okay, bye You-Chan!”  
{AUGHHH!! I w-was b-blushing from thinking about.. those things with Chika-Chan! Ew! Ew! Get a hold of yourself You, she’s your friend so that’d be weird to do those things! Wait I don’t need to worry about that though, she’s gonna be at home because she’s sick.}  
You then watched as Mari left the classroom and the blush started to leave her face. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the room, most of the other girls were already there. You saw that around 5 weren’t there yet.  
{Alright, this is great! Now I can get Mari to ask out Kanan and stop being a gay mess! So let’s see who’s walking through the door... Okay so there’s five who aren’t here, meaning that I have four possible girls since Chika is at home. Okay so the first is Touka, the second is Hikari, third is Mei, and the one I have to ask out is.. Yuki. Well that’s not too bad, she’s chill and is on the swimming team so I can ask her out and then explain that it was a dare/bet later. She’s actually kinda cute too, her hair is pretty and she has a cute face. -WAIT, I’m not actually trying to date someone. And why did I think she was cute.. I mean she is pretty but I don’t like girls like that.. right? Whatever I’ll just ask her out at swim practice then.}  
You then relaxed in her seat as the bell rang and class started. She no longer had to worry about the dare/bet since she could play it as a joke and then explained that it was a dare/bet. She than started pulling out her notebook and pencil when she heard a voice from behind her.  
“Hey You-Chan, do you know where Chika-Chan is?”  
You turned around to see that it was just Riko asking Her a question. You shrugged then said, “I’m pretty sure that she’s sick, I didn’t see her this morning.”  
“Aw, that sucks. I hope she’s okay.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
You then turned around to the front or the classroom and saw the teacher walking to the door.  
{Wait why’s she going over there? Class already started.}  
You felt her heart drop as she watched in silent shock when the door was opened and a very familiar orange haired girl walked through.  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Torami-San, I overslept and was late.”  
“It’s okay Takami-Chan, you can take your seat now.”  
Chika then walked over to her seat right behind You. The entire world was spinning and the moment was as slow as it possibly could be for You as she stared in disbelief that her close friend was at school and walking right towards her. Chika then saw the weird look that You had on her face and asked,  
“You-Chan? Is something wrong?”  
You slowly shook herself back into reality before she responded,  
“Y-yeah I’m fine, I just thought that you were sick today and was worried that you forced yourself to come to school.”  
“Oh well I’m fine, thank you for worrying about me though.” Chika had on her beautiful smile which taunted You as a sick joke about her situation. Chika then sat down and pulled out her notes while You was staring into space, but in her head all hell had broken loose.  
{OH MY GOD!! I HAVE TO ASK OUT CHIKA-CHAN!! SHIT! DAMNIT MARI! WAIT WAIT SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT SOMEONE BEING LATE TO CLASS, THIS WOULDN’T COUNT AS BEING THE LAST TO CLASS... Right?}  
The class and the world continued to move forward while You continued to spiral into panic mode in her head. And Chika was completely unaware of the predicament that she had just put her dear friend in.


	2. Chapter one Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same plot as before but it's completely in third person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after re-reading what I had wrote for the first chapter the first person thought thing I did was bugging me so I re-wrote the parts of the chapter that had that and made everything third person.

You had been having a normal day, ...well for the most part it had been. Normally she would be almost inseparable from Chika once they got to the bus stop, but today it seemed that Chika had overslept and missed the bus. It felt a little weird without Chika there since You was used to being with her first thing in the morning. Chika would always had a huge smile as soon as she walked out of the door that would practically infect You with her happiness and push her out of the morning grogginess. You was deep in thought trying to understand why she was feeling weird that Chika wasn’t there when Mari jumped in her face.

“Good morning You-Chan!” 

“Ahh! Mari-San? Why are you in the second year classrooms?”

“Calm down You, school hasn’t officially started yet. Anyway I have a SHINY idea!”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Hehe, it’s actually a sort of bet or dare”

“OH No! I am not doing one of your weird dares!”

“Calm down, calm down! It’s simple, and I have to take part in too.”

“Huh, Okay then.. what is it?”

“Hehe, alright so keep watch of the door and make sure that you know who the last person to walk through it is.”

“Why would I need to do that?”

“Because you’ll have to ask that person out!”  
“MARI! Why do you think I would do that!?”

“Because if you do that then I have to ask out the last person to walk into our next practice.”

“What! How is that fair? You get a much smaller pool of people!”

“It’s fair because it’s weird to ask out your friends, duh. Besides you have the chance of getting someone you don’t know and having it be way easier to ask them out.”

“If I ask someone out then rumors will be spread about me and that person!”

“Oh?? Are you worried that someone specific would find out, maybe you like someone! Who is it, You-Chan?”

“W-what?! I don’t like someone, Mari.”

“Then why would you care about people hearing rumors? If any bad rumors are spread then you can tell people about the dare/bet (*Mari says slash for the foreword slash*). Oh I forgot to mention, when you ask them out you can’t tell them that it’s because of this dare/bet.”

“Okay, but what can I even gain by doing this? What makes it think I’d do it?”

“That’s simple, you get to make me ask out someone in Aqours. Although it is the last person to walk through the door.”

You then contemplated the decision that had been thrust upon her by her blonde friend. If she did go through with the bet/dare, then she would be able to get Mari to ask out Kanan seriously without a joking demeanor, but then You would also have to ask someone out. She knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't know the person who she had to ask out, and if she did then she wouldn't know them well. But if she asked someone out then there was a chance that rumors could be spread around the school that she was infatuated with that person, and then Chika could find out and think bad of You. She then stopped her contemplation to wonder why she would be worried that Chika find out, but then brushed it off because Chika is her best friend so why wouldn't she be worried. Then she suddenly realized, WHAT IF CHIKA WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR!! Having to ask out her best friend could ruin their relationship and if Chika were to say yes then the two of them would be dating and then they would end up kissing and maybe having se— AHH!! NO! "Why would I think of that!? I-I don't like Chika that way!" You questioned herself. She thought that it would be if, after being close friends with Chika since their childhoo, the two of them were suddenly dating and doing those kinds of things.. right? She then dismissed the thoughts she had about dating Chika because they were friends so there wasn't the chance that Chika would even say yes. You then deduced that Chika wouldn't even be the last person through the door because she was sick. You knew that this was true because not only did Chika miss the bus this morning, you had also seen her coughing the other day. She definitely was sick and she missed the bus because she was staying home from school, You absolutely knew it so she had nothing to worry about if she accepted the bet/dare.

“Alright then Mari, I’ll do it!”

“Yay! You accepted my SHINY idea! You can’t back out though now, I’ll see you at practice! And you might wanna get rid of your blush, little Youmato!” 

Mari then winked at You before rushing towards the door and quickly shouting,  
"Okay, bye You-Chan!”

AUGHH!! You then checked her face in a hand mirror to see that she was in fact flustered and blushing, she realized it must have been from thinking about doing those things with Chika-Chan. Ew! Ew! She then got a hold of herself reminded herself that Chika was her friend and that it'd be weird for them to do those things together. She also remembered that there was nothing to worry about because Chika was sick and staying home.

You then watched as Mari left the classroom and the blush started to leave her face. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the room, most of the other girls were already there. You saw that around 5 weren’t there yet.   
"Perfect!" She thought. Now she can get Mari to ask out Kanan and stop being a gay mess! You then checked the classroom to see that there were five girls who weren't in the room yet, which gave her four possible girls to ask out since Chika was at home. The first girl to arrive was Touka, she had given You her notes to study for a test one time. The second girl was Hikari, she went to You's middle school and they had worked on group projects before. The third was Mei, who You barely knew because her name was right after Chika's on attendance. The fourth and final girl to enter the classroom was.. Yuki. You didn't think that was bad, since she was a pretty laid-back person and she was on the swimming team so she could ask her out then and explain that it was a bet/dare at the next practice. "Hmm.. She's actually kinda cute too, she has nice hair and a pretty face" You thought before being shocked by her own thoughts. She wasn't actually trying to date someone! This was just a dumb idea that Mari had, and You questioned why she thought that Yuki was cute. You admitted she was pretty but it's not like she liked girls like that.. right? You dismissed her thoughts again and planned to ask out Yuki at the next swim practice.

You then relaxed in her seat as the bell rang and class started. She no longer had to worry about the dare/bet since she could play it off as a joke and then explain what it actually was to Yuki. She then started pulling out her notebook and pencil when she heard a voice from behind her.

“Hey You-Chan, do you know where Chika-Chan is?”

You turned around to see that it was just Riko asking her a question. You shrugged then said, “I’m pretty sure that she’s sick, I didn’t see her this morning.”

“Aw, that sucks. I hope she’s okay.”

“Yeah, me too.”

You then turned around to the front or the classroom and saw the teacher walking to the door. She wondered why the teacher would be going to the door when class had already started. You felt her heart drop as she watched in silent shock when the door was opened and a very familiar orange haired girl walked through.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Torami-San (*I don't know if I should leave things like this a Mr or Mrs something or do the Something-San*) I overslept and was late.” 

“It’s okay Takami-Chan, you can take your seat now.”

Chika then walked over to her seat right behind You. The entire world was spinning and the moment was as slow as it possibly could be for You as she stared in disbelief that her close friend was at school and walking right towards her. Chika then saw the weird look that You had on her face and asked, "You-Chan? Is something wrong?”

You slowly shook herself back into reality before she responded,"Y-yeah I’m fine, I just thought that you were sick today and was worried that you forced yourself to come to school.”

“Oh well I’m fine, thank you for worrying about me though.” 

Chika then flashed her beautiful smile which taunted You like a sick joke about her situation. She then sat down and pulled out her notes while You was staring into space, but in her head all hell had broken loose. "OH MY GOD!! I HAVE TO ASK OUT CHIKA-CHAN!! SHIT!" You thought before cursing Mari and thinking of ways to get out of asking out her best friend. She would say that Chika was late to class so that wouldn't count as being the last to class.. right?  
The class and the world continued to move forward while You continued to spiral into panic mode in her head. And all the while Chika was completely unaware of the predicament that she had just put her dear friend in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having the actual second chapter up in the next couple of days.


	3. Mari's Shiny idea Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot, I procrastinated A LOT. Here's chapter 2, hopefully chapter 3 is out sooner as I have actually written out a story plot for each chapter, the whole story should be around 19~ish chapters long.

After school had ended You rushed to get to the roof and convince Mari that she didn't have to ask out Chika. When she got up there she saw that Dia, Ruby, and Hanamaru were already there, but she couldn't see Mari. 

"That's five now" 

"EEK!" You jumped, shocked from the sudden noise she heard from her side. She then turned and saw Mari squatting and intently watching the entrance from the shadows.

"Mari you're being a creep"

"Sometimes you must dull your light to hide in the dark" Mari said before she moved further back behind a wall.

"Can you take anything seriously?" 

"Yes I can, I'm taking this seriously You-chan"

"Oh yeah, about our little deal.. umm so.. if someone were to walk in to class late, like after the bell rang and class started.. would they still be the last one to class or would it not count because they were late?"

"Of course it would count, why wouldn't it? They're still the last one through the door. Why does it mat— oooohhhh!" Mari's face then lit up as she realized what You was doing. "So You-Chan, who is it that you have to ask out?" Mari probed as she hopped over towards You, still squatting like a goblin.

"Uhh I-it's not important, i-ill fulfill my part of the deal.. alright Mari.?" You started to back away as Mari inched closer and closer, still hopping.

"Uh-uh You-chan, you have to tell me who it is" 

"Umm I'm just gonna go get ready for practice now." You said before she tried to run away, but she was tackled by Mari before she had even finished her sentence.

"You-chan! Tell me You-chan!" Mari then wrapped You in a bear hug and started to tickle her. Mari's yells caught the other Aqours member's attentions but soon lost it as they brushed it off as one of Mari's normal antics.

"Ehehehahaheha! Stop Mari! Stop! A-alright alright I'll tell you!" You relaxed as Mari stopped tickling her, and then she took a deep breath, "I-I have t-to ask out Ch-Chika"

"..." 

"Mari?" You's face displayed her uneasiness all too well.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! You-chan!" Mari burst into laughter when You confessed her struggle to Mari.

"Oh come on, she was late to class!" 

"Oh-oh this is great! Well you better hope I don't have to ask her out too!" 

"W-what! We can't ask out the same person!" 

"Oh? Would you be jealous if someone else made a move on your precious Chika-chan?" Mari teased You.

"D-don't put it like that!" You was now flustered and slightly annoyed because of Mari, "Just you wait until we see who you get!"

"Alright, alright. I'm watching the entrance."

Both Mari and You turned their attention towards the stairs to see Chika and Riko come up. You let out a sigh of relief as soon as she saw Chika and then her face slowly turned to a sly and smug smirk when she realized who the only person who hadn't arrived yet was.

"So Mari-San, are you still in the mood to tease me now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look who's here, and who isn't" You was still smug.

"Lets see.. Dia, Chika, Maru, Ruby, Riko, You, and me. You-chan did you count right? There’s two people missing.” Mari said. You kept her smug expression before pointing towards Ruby and Hanamaru, where Yoshiko had seemingly appeared as if she really was a fallen angel.

“What!? Where did Yoshiko-chan come from!?” Mari adopted a look of surprise before she spoke again, “That means the only person who hasn’t shown up yet is Kanan!” Mari proclaimed with enthusiasm and excitement, but it wasn’t until after Mari spoke that she realized what that meant.

"Yeah, so you know what that means don't you" You taunted. She had beaten her now, and all You had to do was to distract Kanan until everyone was on the roof. It was easy, as she was leaving class was when You approached her. She had said something like, “Hey Kanan-San, I think Dia said she had something for you in the student council room!” And then Kanan had raced off to see what Dia had, completely oblivious to You’s true intent.

“It means that the next person coming up the stairs will be..” but before Mari finished is when a girl with a blue ponytail came up the stairs and Mari’s faced turned to one that mixed both excitement and disappointment. You could understand the excitement that was evident but what she couldn’t understand was the underlying disappointment in Mari’s eyes. 

"Wow, it looks like everyone's here already" Kanan said upon her arrival. She had barely reached the top of the stairs before a very audible scream was heard.

“KANAN!!” Mari screamed before rushing Kanan and pushing her face into her boobs. “Are you ready for practice?” 

“Jeez, you’re more touchy all of a sudden” Kanan sighed and then walked over towards Dia and the others with Mari still clinging to her chest. You was still watching the strange duo when her partner came over and grabbed her.

“You-Chan! Hurry up and get ready!” Chika said as she grabbed You and lead her towards the others.

"Alright alright" You decided to push her part of the deal out of her mind for now and focus on practice. There was one thing that still bugged her though.

"Hey Yoshiko-Chan, how'd you get up here? I didn't see you come up the stairs."

"Heh, well I, Yohane, used dark magic to transport myself through time and space to get here."

"She climbed up the side of the school, Zura" Hanamaru responded without missing a beat after Yoshiko finished.

"Y-yeah, it was scary. S-she just jumped over the side and yelled, 'Ha, Yohane descends upon you little demons!' And then she got lectured by Onee-Chan." Ruby said as she moved a little closer towards Hanamaru, which was the opposite direction of Yoshiko.

"So Dia-San fixed that problem then.. right?" You asked, hoping she was right.

"Yeah, Yoshiko-Chan shouldn't be climbing the school again.. hopefully Zura."

"Alright since everyone's here we should practice now!" Dia announced, stopping all other conversation.

Practice went through its course normally, although Mari seemed to be taking every opportunity she could to be near Kanan. While that wasn't surprising for Mari to do, You knew it was because she wanted to get closer to Kanan before she asked her out. Even though it seemed hard to get closer than they already were. 

As for You, she spent her time during practice normally, but she did catch herself watching Chika a bit more than she normally would. She tried her best to forget about the deal but she couldn't get it out of her head that she would have to ask Chika to date her. 

"Good job everyone!" Dia said before she started talking with Ruby about something. You was more focused listening in on what Mari was saying to Kanan over away from everyone else. She creeped her way towards them before sort of hiding on the ground.

"Hey Kanan-Chan." Mari wasn't as loud as she normally was.

"What?"

"Can you come to my house tonight? Maybe spend the night too?"

"Huh, why?"

"It's nothing special, I just thought it'd be fun and we haven't done something like this in a while." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, so what about Dia? It looks like she's about to leave now with Ruby."

"Well, I was thinking that it could just be me and you." Mari's face had a pink tint to it.

"Okay that sounds fine. See you later then!" Kanan said before she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey You-Chan, what're you doing?"

"Aaahh!" You jumped up off the ground and turned to face the person who'd been watching her. "Oh, it's just you." You seemed a bit more relieved to see that it was Riko watching her creep on Mari and Kanan than to see Chika or someone else.

"Were you licking the ground or something?" Riko asked with a look on her face that screamed 'Please don't say yes I don't want you to be a freak'

"U-uh no I was just doing push-ups and decided to take a break." 'Yes, nice recovery!' You thought to herself.

"O-oh good," Riko breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad it wasn't anything weird."

"Yeah, anyway do you wanna walk home together. Well, most of the way." 

"Sure, Chika-Chan's already on her way though."

"Wait she left already!" You started to run down the stairs, followed by a shocked Riko.

They both arrived at the the school's gate to see Chika still have idle chat with Kanan.

"Wait!" You shouted before she caught up to the two of them. Riko came up a second later, panting a little. 

"You-huf-chan! You ran so fast!" Riko responded while still catching her breath.

"Sorry." You responded absentmindedly as her focus was on catching up to her friend. 

"Hey why'd you start leaving without us?" You asked Chika.

"I was gonna wait for you here." 

"Geez You-Chan, I didn't know you could run that fast." Kanan was a little surprised when she looked at You and Riko. You's cheeks tinted pink fast when she finally noticed how tired Riko was from keeping pace with her and also just how fast she ran. 

"Heh, so do you wanna walk home now?" You said after she quickly recovered from her embarrassment.

"Sure, let's go! Come on Riko-Chan!" Chika smiled then waved at Kanan as we left, "Bye Kanan!"  
"Bye!" Kanan shouted before running off on her own.

"Chiiiikaa! Wait!" Riko pleaded between short breaths of air.

As the trio walked together You reflected on her decision. She had pushed herself into the awkward position that she was in by accepting Mari's deal and ending up with Chika as the recipient of her confession. There was a possibility that Chika could legitimately have feelings for You, but there was also the possibility that she could ruin her friendship with Chika by confessing about a fake feeling. Before You knew it she had to split off from Chika and Riko. She waved and said goodbye then continued her trek until she arrived at her home. She opened the door and walked inside before promptly shutting it and sliding down to sit on the floor.

She let out a sigh, "Ughh, what have I gotten myself into?"

**Author's Note:**

> Again any feedback is welcome, the chapters will mostly be from one character' perspective and in 3rd person.


End file.
